The Bloody Truth
by DhampirAngel16
Summary: A young Dunpeal Huntress who experiences her first mission that goes completely wrong...


Vampire Hunter D does not belong to me, but to the author of the Vampire Hunter series. The nameless female Dunpeal, Anubis and Miyu are my own characters and future characters are my own. Later chapters her name will be revealed.

* * *

><p>It is the year 12,178 A.D., December 21, the dead of winter in the small town of Amne. The residents of the town hide away in their homes as the sun begins set over the horizon. This is the time of year that everyone avoids stepping out alone or at all during the night. Of course, that didn't matter to a certain young Dunpeal or the Dunpeal's traveling companions. The small child huddled closer against the Dunpeal's side as the harsh cold wind blew through the town. She shivered, trying her best to hide away in her guardian's cloak. The Dunpeal lifted her right arm over the child bringing her cloak over to cover her and the child.<p>

"Mistress, shall I find better shelter for the two of you?" A black furred wolf spoke, standing before the Dunpeal.

The Dunpeal gazed up at the wolf from under her hood for only a brief second, then lowered her head once more. She shook her head, pulling the child into her lap and closer against her body to try and keep the child warm. The wolf bowed his head, settling himself beside the Dunpeal and scanned the eerily silent town. He then laid his head down, curling up against the Dunpeal's left side and drifted off to sleep. The Dunpeal, on the other hand, stayed awake and alert to their surrounds as they sat through the cold winter's night.

"How annoying, the Dunpeal refused to leave." A middle-aged woman huffed, shaking her head as she watched the sleeping Dunpeal in irritation.

"There's a small child with her, too. Recon if the Dunpeal female is on a job?" The shopp-clerk questioned, only looking over to the trio for a short moment.

The woman shook her head once more and began her rant once more, but soon quieted down as a rider in black on horse back ride by. She and the shopp-clerk looked out side in wonderment and fear as they recongized the rider as a dunpeal. The woman let out a hateful cry toward the dunpeal male and stormed back inside. The Dunpeal hunter paid her no mind and continued towards the town's police station. He dismounted and tethered his horse to the post and headed inside. Meanwhile, across the shop, the sleeping Dunpeal stirred as she felt the child waking in her hold. She moved aside her cloak, revealing the waking child and kept her right arm around the small child. The wolf lifted his head and watched the sleepy child straighten herself in the Dunpeal's lap.

"Good moring, child." The wolf gently spoke to her.

The child looked over to the wolf and smiled, reaching out to him and touched the top of his head. The wolf tilted his head slightly to the side and down low enough for the child to pet him.

"Wolfy! Wolfy!" the child chanted happily.

The Dunpeal sat quietly, watching the child and softly smiled. She lifted her head as she heard the town Sheriff walking over to them. There was also the rider in black that gave the Dunpeal an uneasy feeling. She held the child close to her protectively, her eyes glowed a soft irridecent blue-violet and her lips curled up in a snarl as she bared her fangs. A low primal growl rumbled in her chest, a warning towards the Sheriff and the rider. The child clung to the Dunpeal, becoming frightened as the two came closer.

"See, Hunter. The Dunpeal has a child with her and refuses to let her go. We've tried everything but all failed." the Sheriff said to the Hunter.

The Hunter stood there watching the growling Dunpeal and noted that she was holding the child protectively to her.

"There may be a reason why she has the child with her. Have you noticed that she is holding the girl protectively this whole entire time?" the Hunter questioned, kneeling down a couple feet from the Dunpeal.

The Dunpeal tensed, her growl deepened and a snarl broke out. She attempted to back up but winced in pain as the wounds on her left side re-opened. The scent of blood filled the air around them and the black wolf shot up to his feet. The wolf's hackle was up and his head low as he snarled at the Hunter, snapping his jaws only in warning. The Sheriff looked at the wolf for only second then his deputy jumped on the wolf, pinning him down and held his muzzle shut. The Sheriff then took the chance to take the child away from Dunpeal and quickly stepped back, avoiding the Dunpeal's out stretched hand.

"No!" the injured Dunpeal yelled.

"Momma!" the child cried, struggling in the Sheriff's arms.

The Dunpeal attempted to lunge at him, but the Hunter stopped her, grabbing hold of her arm and held her there. The Dunpeal fell to her knees, gripping at her side with her free hand and her head hung low. The Sheriff left, hurring back to the station and the Deputy, along with other men, dragged the struggling wolf away.

"Miyu...Anubis..." the Dunpeal weakly spoke.

She gazed up at the Hunter with hate filled eyes, baring her fangs weakly at him and she growled.

"Why? Why did you let them take her? You're just like me, a Dunpeal!" she screamed, grabbing hold of his left wrist that held her's.

The Hunter said nothing, just looked down at her, his face stoic. Anger build within her and she lashed out at him once more with hateful words before passing out. The Hunter caught her and picked her up.

"So~, a female Dunpeal who has a kid? What're you gonna do now, D? I mean, honestly, she lashed out at you because you didn't stop them from taking her child away. She even reffered you as one of her own. A Dunpeal."

The Hunter tightened his left fist and continued walking towards the police station.

"Quiet."

The Dunpeal awoke, weak and cold. She glanced around the room, pushing herself up on the bed she was set upon. The Dunpeal winced from the pain and looked down, finding her wounds bound and her leather armor removed. All that she wore was her silk royal blue shirt and a pair of black paints, the clothing that she wore under her armor. Dazed, she pushed herself up and looked around the room.

'Where-where am I?'

* * *

><p>Okay, hope this first chapter went well. To be honest, this is my first fanfic that I've posted up. Please review! Thank you =3<p> 


End file.
